Lucario and the mystery of the silent boy
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Ash is mute and kids his sister in the lucario movie! how will this turn out! will ash talk and trust? will lucario learn to trust ash and move on? find out in this amazing tale of friendship and courage with Ash, Brock, Kid, and Lucario! pokemon! DISCONTINUED AND ADOPTED OUT TO kistunepunk400 SORRY
1. dancing in my memories

JON-JON

JON-JON! This is wolf anima here! This is my 2nd fan fiction so I hope you guys will like it! It is not a yaoi but a friendship between Lucario and Ash like Lucario had with sir Aaron! Enjoy Nyah!

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

"Ash are you okay?" asked Brock and he stood beside his friend.

Ash looked up at Brock twitched a smile to inform his friend that he was fine. Ash grunted as he continued to squirm in the seat. Even though it was cushioned he was restless.

Why should he, the new protector of the city, have to sit in a chair while everyone else danced? Especially his sister! Ash's mind was raging in fury as he watched multiple men walk up to her and ask her to dance with them. Even though she was older than him by 3 years or so he still felt very overprotective of her. Kid (Ash's sister I know she arrives during this but I want her to be ash's sister) kept dancing with every man that asked.

Brock was turning every shade of red imaginable as she smiled and danced. He had a major crush on Kid but was afraid to show it. He wasn't afraid because of Ash because he approved it 'if she had to date a guy I'd rather it be you than anyone else' Brock recalled ash saying the few times he spoke.

Ash tugged on Brock's costume to try and grab his attention. Being successful Brock turned around to face Ash. Ash whipped his head towards Kid who was drinking punch, taking a break from her shameless flirting. Brocks entire face turned red as he vigorously shook his head. Ash shook his head in disappointment and slouched into his seat. Brock chuckled at Ash's child like manner.

"Ash! Come one! Let's dance!" yelled Kid as she rushed towards Ash.

She grabbed ash's hand and tried to pull him up before a white haired woman pushed Ash back down in his seat.

"The young man must sit here until the festival is over," pronounced the old woman gruffly. "He needs to look dignified." She continued. Kid looked at the old woman and sighed.

"Just one little dance with my baby brother?" asked Kid as she pouted and put on her best puppy eyes.

The old woman frowned before she waved her hand signaling that one dance was fine. Kids' face shone in delight as she dragged her brother down to the dance floor. They twirled and turned weaving in an out of the maze of people. Every so often Ash would look up from his feet to stare into his sisters' eyes before analyzing his feet again to make sure he was on track. Kid smiled at her brothers actions.

"Ash, the man is supposed to lead, not the other way around. Come on, take a risk!" giggled Kid happily.

Ash stared at his sister with a cocked eyebrow and a stare that truly said 'are you on something?' Kid laughed at the expression that was planted on her brother's face. Ash's mouth curved into a smile. Kid stared blankly at Ash and stopped dancing. Ash's mouth reacted and immediately went into a straight line. Kid sighed before smirking.

"Hey Ash, do you know what speed dancing is?" asked Kid in a devilish tone.

Her smirk became wider as her face became darker. Ash began to sweat. Before Kid could tear him through the dance floor, Brock came up between the two.

"May I have this dance?" asked Brock as he nervously held out his hand to Kid.

Kid hesitated before looking at Ash for permission. Ash turned his head to the side and waved his hand signaling for the two to go on and dance. Kid smiled as she began to drag Brock towards the center of the dance hall. Brock turned, flushed, towards Ash. Ash gave him a curt nod and thumbs up. Brock smiled and turned towards Kid with a happy, dreamy look on his face.

Ash shook his head and return to his seat to continue to watch everyone dance happily with their loved ones. As he sat down he picked up the staff he had been given as proof that he won the competition. He stroked the mahogany wood and worked his hand up towards the orb. The white haired woman narrowed her eyes in curiosity at his actions. He stroked the orb ever so carefully.

"That belonged to our hero, Sir Aaron. He was a great hero he saved our village from war and destruction," explained a voice.

Ash whipped his head to the sound of the voice only to come face to face with a beautiful blonde haired woman. She smiled at Ash showing her radiant glow. Ash blinked before settling back into his chair.

Suddenly the staff started to shake. Ash tightened his grip on the moving object as it seemed to struggle to get itself out of Ash's grip. Then suddenly a beam erupted from the orb on the top and shot out to the floor. The blue light was glowing for a bit. Kid ran up to Ash and gathered him up in a hug and watched the glow. Brock stood out with two pokeballs ready for battle. Then…

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

Cliffy! I luv'em so much! So how did you like it? Be honest! JON-JON! I'll see ya'll later!

Wolf anima loggin out ;3


	2. that was then, this is now

Suddenly the staff started to shake

Suddenly the staff started to shake. Ash tightened his grip on the moving object as it seemed to struggle to get itself out of Ash's grip. Then suddenly a beam erupted from the orb on the top and shot out to the floor. The blue light was glowing for a bit. Kid ran up to Ash and gathered him up in a hug and watched the glow. Brock stood out with two pokeballs ready for battle.

As the blue light glowed down a Pokemon stood in its place. The wolf like animal with horns stood up but never opened its eyes. Suddenly it jumped in front of Ash. Kid hugged Ash tighter in hopes that it would protect him.

'Why did you abandon the queen Sir Aaron?' asked a voice.

Everyone looked around before Brock spoke up.

"He's using telepathy," concluded Brock.

Everyone looked to the Pokemon who seemed to have drawn closer to Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"He's not Sir Aaron! He's Ash, my brother!" answered Kid as if the Pokemon had just asked the most obvious question.

The Pokemon grunted before opening its eyes carefully. Its yellow eyes seemed to pierce its gaze into Ash's soul. The Pokemon's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Ash. A killing intent was shot at Ash from the Wolf Pokemon. Ash returned it with a blank empty stare. The wolf scoffed before jumping away.

"Who was he?" asked Kid as she hugged Ash.

The blonde woman came up beside her.

"That was Lucario. He was Sir Aaron's partner and friend but something happened and we never saw him or Sir Aaron after Sir Aaron saved our kingdom," answered the blonde as she even seemed to question herself.

Ash struggled out of Kid's grip and ran towards where Lucario had headed.

"Ash, it's not safe!!" yelled Kid.

Then suddenly a voice came over her ear set.

"Kid! Mew is leaving towards the tree of beginnings! He could lead us to Pikachu!" yelled an old voice.

Kid nodded and pressed her ear set.

"Weevil, did you guys put the tracker on mew?" asked Kid urgently.

The Weevil responded and soon teleported right in front of Kid. The nodded and sat down.

"Was it that hard?" asked Kid jokingly.

The Weevil nodded in exhaustion.

(In the courtyard)

Lucario sat on stone shaking and eyes wide. He had just checked out the whole castle. Everything has changed. There's nothing the same.

'Why is it like this?' wondered Lucario.

Suddenly his ears perked up and he whipped his head to the side. He locked his sights on a panting Ash. Ash met his gaze and immediately went into a blank expression. He walked towards Lucario and sat down next to him.

'Why are you here!?' growled Lucario through telepathy.

Ash just sighed and looked at the fireworks. A sad expression came into his eyes. Lucario looked solemnly at the sky as well.

"You seem confused," whispered Ash as he reached for a Pokeball.

He smoothed over it with his thumb, taking his time to allow his eyes to room over the object. Lucario's eyes widened before he grabbed Ash's collar and held him up high. Fear fleeted across Ash's eyes before he forced a blank stare upon his orbs. Lucario growled at him letting his voice vibrate in his throat for a while.

'You would be too if everything you've come to know and love disappeared in one day just to be replaced!' shouted Lucario, voicing his frustrations without ever opening his mouth.

Ash narrowed his eyes pushing his eyes into his sockets in able to glare at the hostile Pokemon. He flicked his wrist swiftly and simply near Lucario's clenched hand. Lucario felt his hand relax and soon Ash dropped to the ground, softly and quietly landing on the soles on his feet. He stuffed his hands in the pockets underneath his dress shirt. His eyes wandered to the fireworks. His head soon turned towards the action that had caught his interest. The fireworks reflected in his eyes. A frown swiftly graced his features allowing one moment of relaxation as he dropped his emotional shields. At a crack of the neck Ash's shields went back up along with the straight line he liked to call a mouth. Lucario stared at the boy as confusion filtered into his eyes.

Suddenly


	3. both the same, don't look surprised

JON-JON

JON-JON! I'm back with the cast of full metal guest starring!

Winry: hi all! No one touch my wolfy! Wolfy is my BFFL!!

Al: hello all!

Roy: any fans want to leave wolf and join me?  
Wolfy: watch it mustang you're on thin ice!

Roy: yes sir I mean ma'am I mean what are you?  
Wolf: (Shrugs) I forget

Everyone sweatdrops

Ed: how can you forget your own gender!!

Wolfy: Iat least I'm tall!

We fight

Al: read on! I'll take care of them!

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

The fireworks reflected in his eyes. A frown swiftly graced his features allowing one moment of relaxation as he dropped his emotional shields. At a crack of the neck Ash's shields went back up along with the straight line he liked to call a mouth. Lucario stared at the boy as confusion filtered into his eyes.

Suddenly the calm silence was shattered by an ear piercing scream. Ash's eyes widened in fear as his legs pumped in a muscle shattering sprint towards the source. He stopped when he arrived near the ballroom. Right outside Kid was sitting on her butt shaking with Brock comforting her. In front of them stood two dark clad figures with ivory hands extended out towards the two as if they were trying to suck them in.

Ash only stopped for a second before he rushed at the figures. Suddenly an ebony hand grasped Ash's forehead. Ash glared and swung at the figure only to have his leg phase right through it. Ash face clearly expressed everything that was inside. All the torment and suffering, and mostly the anger that boiled in the pit of his heart.

"LEAVE MY SISTER AND FRIEND ALONE BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR FACE OUT!" yelled Ash as the rage swelled within him.

Lucario had just rounded the corner, skidding to a stop, sending dust into the air. His eyes widened as he watched the blue glow surround Ash's fists and the eerie purple color that filled his eyes. Ash grabbed the hand that held his forehead firmly and flipped the guy around giving him a swift kick in the neck and back region rendering the stranger unconscious. He glared at the other man, keeping his arms calmly at his sides, fists curling in rage, while his eyes gave the stranger a blank look with faded purple around them. The stranger backed away cautiously before turning ninety degrees and sprinting towards wherever he could go to get away from the boy.

Lucario blinked his eyes and watched the scene unfold in front of him. Kid immediately got up and squeezed Ash in a tight embrace. Ash grabbed the back of Kids shirt and smothered himself in the tight embrace that he was in. his body shook slightly which made Lucario wonder if the emotionless boy was sobbing. Brock stood up and stood next to Ash stroking his hair in comfort. Lucario's ears perked up at the faint sound of the boy whispering.

"You almost left me," he heard the boy sob. Kid frowned and smiled.

"No, we didn't. I would never leave you otouto," whispered Kid.

Brock nodded making a sound in agreement. Suddenly Kid's head whipped in Lucario's direction as a Pokeball appeared in her hand. Lucario got in a fighting stance before he saw something. Ash hesitantly placed his hand on Kid's and lowered it.

"He's no threat to us" whispered Ash as he looked at Lucario.

Lucario blinked as he saw Kid return her Pokeball to its previous spot.

"Whatever…" muttered Kid before her eyes widened in realization.

Kid then took several strides towards Lucario before she was close enough to look him down into his eyes. She then crouched down and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Ne, ne I know I've been hostile towards you but listen ok?" whispered Kid. Lucario looked at her with confusion swirling in his eyes but he felt himself nodding in agreement.

"You see I came here to Aurora town to seek Mew and the tree of beginnings" she explained quietly.

She eyed the two boys behind her but they were too busy talking. At least Brock was. He was talking while Ash was listening and nodding. She turned back to Lucario.

"Two years ago some mysterious Pokemon took Ash's best friend Pikachu and we have been looking for him ever since. His friend is here somewhere but I need you and your aura sensing to find him" pleaded Kid in a hushed tone. "I want to see my little brother smile a real smile again" continued Kid. Lucario nodded but then stopped.

"How did you know I could sense aura?" asked Lucario. Kid looked at him and smiled.

"Ash has the same power," she said as she stood up straight and stretched. "He told me about you when you ran off. That's another reason why he won't smile. Mostly everyone except for a handful or two have called him a monster as soon as they have seen him…" muttered Kid as she looked for the right word. It was on the tip of her tongue and she knew it. "That little scene you just saw. He was never accepted. Not even by our own parents" whispered Kid as she spat out the word parents like it was some poison stuck to the tip of her tongue while the taste still lingered in her mouth. Lucario's eyes narrowed at the words she spoke.

"I will. But that doesn't mean I trust you, or them"

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

Wolf anima here! I survived but me and Ed fell into a pond!

ED: you pushed me! Cough!

Wolfy: you wish! Achoo!

JON-JON! Friendship rules don't you think! Achoo! I have a cold but I'll write till my reviewers are satisfied!! Achoo! Edward get me some cough medicine!

ED: no!

Winry: I'll get you some wolf-Chan! Just give me a hug in exchange!

Wolf: no anything but that! I'm D.A.T.F.G.O.B.H! (Deathly Allergic To Fan Girl Or Boy Hugs!) I'm fine (Winry hugs anyway!) AL HELP ME!

AL: brother should we help?

ED: nope

Wolf anima dies of cut off air and of allergic reaction! (Trumpet blows)

Winry: I killed the author!

ED: the fans are not going to like this!!

AL: Get the pocky!!

Will wolf anima survive to give you another chapter? The world may never know!


	4. What the crap are u talking abt Gary Oa?

JON-JON

JON-JON! I have another famous Anime guest starring! (Didn't make sense okay!)

Here's the Bakugan cast!

Wolfy: ground rules no hugging, no touching my computer, no talking to my fans, no messing with my friends online, no destroying my stories! all you have to do is stand and look pretty!

All: right!

Wolfy: this might be better than I expected! Read on my lovely fans! Read on!

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

"I will. But that doesn't mean I trust you, or them" said Lucario. Kid frowned but shrugged.

"Well you're going to have to not trust another person also. He's in our group but he's not here right now" said Kid as she walked back to Ash. Lucario watched as Kid explained everything to Ash. His eyes lit up and he smiled a real smile as tears trickled down his face. Brock hugged him tight while Kid talked into an earpiece. Lucario walked over to Ash and stared at him. Ash caught his stare and went into his neutral expression.

"You probably think I'm a monster now…right?" asked Ash. Lucario shook his head and watched the horizon line.

"I believe you did what you had to do" replied Lucario as he looked Ash square in the eye. Ash looked startled but slowly recovered. He nodded quickly and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Arigatou," whispered Ash as he stretched a bit popping various bones into place, causing Lucario to wince at the sound. Kid turned back to them and smiled.

"We'll leave at sunrise!" exclaimed kid. Ash nodded along with Brock. Something panged in Lucario's heart that caused him to place his paw directly where his heart started hurting.

'I will never allow anyone to become my friend ever again' was a thought that ran through Lucario's mind as he followed the humans back to camp.

(At the camp at sunrise)

Lucario opened his eyes only to snap them shut due to the ever growing sunlight. Bickering could be heard in the background as Lucario decided to get up and inspect the noise. As he sat up a blanket fell from him. He blinked at the blanket unnervingly before throwing it aside and walking towards the source of the annoying sound.

"GARY OAK! IF YOU EVER INSULT MY COOKING AGAIN I WILL HAVE TO SMASH YOUR FACE INTO THAT BIG EGO INFLATED HEAD OF YOURS!!" screamed Kid as she waved a ladle at the frowning boy, who happened to be splattered with some stew. He looked around and was only able to spot Brock who was sitting there trying to ignore the oncoming full out slaughter.

Lucario warily walked onto the battle grounds until he stood just inches away from the two fighting teens. Lucario summoned a cough which caught the three's attention.

"If I may be so boldly to ask, where's the black haired teen?" asked Lucario in an uncaring voice. The teen now recognized as Gary raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

"His name happens to be Ash and also what business is it of yours?" asked Gar. Lucario smirked as he read the jealousness in his voice.

"I am the one that is going to help him recover his friend Pikachu" said Lucario as he stared at the brunette. Gary blinked and then smiled.

"So you're the one Kid's been raving about. Thanks for helping him. My names Gary, Gary Oak. I'm Ash's best friend!" said Gary as he stuck out his hand to Lucario as he emphasized best friend. Lucario turned up his nose at the offer as he turned to glance at Kid.

"You still haven't answered my question. Where's…Ash?" asked Lucario as he struggled with the foreign word that tasted odd as it rolled off his tongue. Kid looked around and blinked.

"Oh, he's gone," responded Kid bluntly as she continued her stirring. Lucario felt some sort of hot feeling enter his heart as he watched her carelessly ignore the fact that her brother was missing.

"He's probably in the woods right now taking a run with his Absol and his other Pokemon," spoke Brock as he flipped through the pages of his breeder's book. Lucario blinked before teleporting next to Brock.

"What kind of Pokemon does he have?" asked Lucario. Brock was startled as the wolf like Pokemon started to communicate more with them.

"He has an Umbreon, an Absol, a Poocheyana, A Mightyena, A Houndoom, a Noctowl, and a Sableye," sated Brock bluntly as he put the book down. Lucario blinked at the number of Dark Pokemon he had (I know Noctowl isn't dark but he's creepy! Plus Absol stays out of his Pokeball so Ash technically has six)

"How did he come to acquire all of those Pokemon?" I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

Wolfy: I did this to myself! I leave the room for one minute and they're destroying my whole social life! And I thought this was going so well too! Oh the humanity!

Merucho: wow! Your computer is so high tech!!

Wolfy: don't touch that!

Julie: hi everyone!

Alice: these fans are so nice!

Wolfy: stop talking to my fans they can't even see you!

Runo: hey Wolfy! Your AOL friends don't even know your gender what's up with that? Oh I'll ask the kid with a heart next to it!!

Wolfy: stop TXT-ing them!! And do not talk to that one with a heart next to it!

Dan: uh wolfy…

Wolfy: what now!!

Dan: I kind of deleted one of your completed stories about Naruto…

Wolfy: no!! that was completed with 550,669,000345,900 words!! Dan I'm going to kill you!

Fire rages!

Wolfy: Drago can't save you now!

Dan: shun help!!

Shun whops me on the head.

Dizzy! Wolfy is so dizzy!

Wolfy: I guess a childhood friend can though! (Drops dead)

Shun: I'll go grab the pocky!

(My pocky is going fast ne?)


	5. heel absol!

JON-JON

JON-JON! No guest stars today!! (My doctor said my blood pressure shouldn't get high or no pocky ever again!) So let's move on with chapter 4!

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

"How did he come to acquire all of those Pokemon?" asked Lucario in curiosity. Kid chuckled and then passed Lucario a bowl of soup. Lucario eyed the soup warily before licking up the soup with his tongue. A smile almost crossed his features as he enjoyed the blissful taste of the soup. How could that brunette say otherwise? "Thank-you. It is quite good," responded Lucario before he turned to face Brock. He could hear an argument start up but all he wanted now was to concentrate on what Ash's reasoning was for having so many dark Pokemon.

"He rescued some, saved others, and just found the rest wounded or abandoned," said Brock in a low voice.

"Poocheyana was rescued by Ash when he found him floating down the river. He gave us a scare when he jumped into the river just to get the little guy. I'm guessing someone abandoned him as soon as he was born. He was only a pup. Mightyena was with Poocheyana but couldn't save her friend due to her broken leg. After Ash rescued Poocheyana, he helped Mightyanna till she was able to stand" explained Brock as he looked at the sky before continuing.

"Sableye was a Pokemon yearning for attention but everyone avoided him due to his appearance. We ran into him one day and we all walked past it except for Ash. Ash reached out his hand. Kid and Gary thought it might bite him but it just crawled up his arm and snuggled into his shoulder. We adopted him and nursed him back to health. He's one of the most hyper Sableye I've ever seen" whispered Brock.

Brock's voice seemed to quiver as he talked about the events. Lucario's eyes narrowed in anger but he remained silent.

"Then one day when we beat a trainer and he started abusing his Umbreon because it had lost to us. We all wanted to walk away but Ash demanded a rematch with contest Pokemon. I gave them two of mine so they wouldn't have a disadvantage. He said that if he won he would take the other's Umbreon, and if his opponent won Ash wouldn't care and walk away. Ash won and ran with Umbreon in his hands all the way to the next town just to reach the Pokemon center. After Ash had nursed Umbreon back to health mentally and physically it remained loyal to Ash and no one else"

"Ash found an egg lying in the rain under a bridge. He took it and cared for it for about a week till it hatched to reveal a Hoot-hoot. Ash raised it and trained it till it evolved into a Noctowl. For Houndoom, Ash saved him when he was just a Houndour. Some guys were messing with it when it was just a pup. Even though the guys were like 5 years older than him he defended that Houndour until Houndour had had enough and blasted the men away with flame thrower. To Houndoom Ash is like its savior," Said Brock as he chuckled. Lucario's eyes felt like they were permanently wide open from shock. How could people abuse Pokemon like that?

"What about that Absol you mentioned?" asked Lucario, he really needed to stop connecting with these people.

"Absol was abused, and then abandoned, and then his owner picked him up and started to abuse him again. Ash found out and took Absol and cared for him. The owner wanted him back but Ash wouldn't let him. So the guy started to beat up Absol, that's when Ash went wild. His ability came into play scaring off the owner. Ash fainted and all through the night Absol cared for him staying by his side no matter what. Absol is still wary of people but is completely loyal to Ash no matter what happens," explained Brock as he went back to reading his book.

Lucario nodded in understanding and teleported to another rock to sit and think. Suddenly his ears picked up a thumping in the forest. He stood up and got into fighting stance as the sounds got louder. As soon as the sound was loud enough for his to hear he pounced. He heard a cough as he landed on the source of the sound. He immediately got off as soon as he saw a certain hat fly off. Lucario was instantly on his feet as he saw a blur of white coming at him. He shielded himself, all too ready for an impact.

"ABSOL HEEL!" yelled Ash as he launched onto Absol taking him down as he twisted so Absol would land on his back. Absol struggled, anger boiling inside for whomever had attacked his master. Though as time passed the struggling ceased and Ash was finally able to stand up and stretch as he hugged Absol, cooing soothing words to the upset Pokemon.

Absol's evil glare landed on Lucario as his eyes narrowed into almost invisible slits, clearly showing his dislike.

"Yo!" replied Ash as he carried Absol towards the camp grounds.

His other Pokemon followed closely at his heels. Lucario raised an eyebrow at their actions but soon teleported to Brock's side. Lucario could swear he saw a sad glance thrown his way by Ash. Lucario blinked as he felt something nudge against his leg. At his feet was a purple looking creature that he assumed to be Sableye and a young wolf which he deducted was Poocheyana. Lucario raised an eyebrow before Sableye extended his hands out to show a shiny yellow and blue stone. Poocheyana barked playfully as Sableye pushed the rock further into Lucario's hands. Lucario blinked before nodding in thanks, curling the stone up tightly in between his digits. Lucario turned his head as he heard a quiet chuckle and let his eyes rest on Ash who had Absol sitting awkwardly across his shoulders as Ash continued to read his book. Absol seemed to be reading too, or at least trying.

"So should we set off?" asked Kid.

Ash looked up and nodded before running into the tent. Lucario raised an eyebrow before turning to Brock. It took Brock a few minutes to translate Lucario's expression before he chuckled.

"Ash doesn't like cars too much so he roller blades ahead of us. He's a fast runner but he wouldn't be able to keep up with the car," chuckled Brock as he stood up.

"You should run with him too. Talk to him and stuff. I'll track you guys down," Smirked Kid. Lucario scoffed before standing up.

'This is going to be disastrous!'

I**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI**LUV**UI

This is neo here! Wolfy is sick so I just came to say bye and thanks for reading! Next chap will be up soon! Ja-Ne!


	6. fight between Abby & Jerkcario?

JON-JON

JON-JON! This is wolfy! I'm so swamped with Updating so I made this long just to satisfy you okay? Next chap I'll have the cast of Naruto come!!

**U-G-L-Y u AINT got NO alibi U ugly Hay Hay u UGLY U-G-L-Y u AINT got NO alibi U ugly Hay Hay u UGLY**

'This is going to be disastrous!' thought Lucario as he waited near the edge of the valley. Suddenly he felt a gust of wind brush against him and looked to see Mightyena and Absol standing there. Absol had hi lips curled back in a snarl as he got into attack position. Mightyena looked quizzically at Absol before lightly snarling at him to calm him down. She sat on her haunches and looked calmly at Lucario. Lucario's muscles tensed as he waited for the attack. It never came.

"Slow your roll Lucario, I just want to talk" spoke Mightyena through telepathy.

Lucario looked at the two before nodding.

"Kita (North in Japanese), how can you so willingly trust him?! He attacked Ash-dono!" snarled Absol (They're all going to be using telepathy here okay?)

Mightyena sighed before licking her paw in thought.

"He seems of good nature Absol, give him a chance…Master Ash didn't seem to mind…" spoke Mightyena in a good nature. Suddenly her eyes narrowed at Lucario as a dark aura surrounded her. "but if you ever betray or hurt our master you will have to pay!" she growled, flexing her claws to add affect.

Lucario clenched his fists at those words. How dare she think that he would betray someone? If anyone knew the hurt of betrayal it was him.

"Don't talk like I haven't heard of betrayal! I have suffered the most because of it!" growled Lucario the ends of his fur spiking up. Absol dug his claws into the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"We weren't talking about you. We all know betrayal but…" spoke Absol with some gentleness to his voice. "We were saved from it and now we know true kindness. That's how much Master has changed our lives" spoke Absol before going tense, his fur standing on end. "We will give our lives to protect him, he means everything to us so don't think about any tricky moves or betrayals got it! I'm sure you won't but this is just to be sure…" Absol spoke quietly before looking at a wide eyed Lucario.

"How can you trust a human so easily? After all they have done to you! Friends, human or Pokemon will always let you down in the end!" cried Lucario in frustration. Absol bared his teeth.

"Dance of Blades!" cried Absol as he swung his head releasing numerous blades, all of which Lucario dodged. Mightyena stood up not knowing what to do.

"Stop it right now you two!" she yelled in annoyance.

"How dare you say that about Ash-dono! He saved us, helped us, took care of us, LOVED US FOR Heavens sake! HE IS NOT JUST A NORMAL PERSON, SO STOP LIVING IN THE PAST AND LOOK AT WHATS IN FRONT OF YOU RIGHT NOW! MAYBE YOU BETRAYED SIR AARON, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" cried Absol with all of his force. He panted steadily before his eyes widened at a shocked Lucario.

"Absol you took it too far!" scolded Mightyena.

"You can say that again" a new voice entered their conversation. Absol flinched while Mightyena shook her head. Lucario looked up to see Ash, with his arms folded.

"Master I didn't mean…" was all Absol could say before Ash knelt down next the him, Absol flinched when he raised his hand but all Ash did was tap him on the head. (You know, the kind you do to your friends and its hardly called touching cause its so quick?)

"You need to think before you think Absol, thank-you Kita for supervising" spoke Ash. Mightyena bowed.

"Of course Master Ash," replied Mightyena "I am sorry I could not prevent further argument," replied Mightyena sadly before Ash patted her on the head, smoothing down the previously ruffled fur. He then moved to Absol petting his back and neck.

"I will apologize Master," replied Absol as he turned to Lucario. "I am sorry Lucario, I was out of line" replied Absol, his voice forced. Lucario nodded but raised an eyebrow as Ash put a hand on his shoulder. Her smiled at the wolf Pokemon before skating a bit ahead.

"Wait Master!!" yelled Mightyena and Absol as they ran up. Ash ruffled his hair with both hands grunting.

"ASH! No master! It makes me sound like an old grumpy mean man! Just Ash…please!" begged Ash, being goofy. Lucario looked bewildered while Absol snickered and Mightyena smirked.

"Okay Master! Catch me if you can!" they yelled as they ran ahead.

"What did I just say!" yelled Ash as he skated towards them.

'Was that how he used to be?' wondered Lucario feeling out of place and lonely. They were leaving him to go back to their normal lives weren't they?

"Yo Jerk-cario! Let's get a move on!" Absol Yelled. Lucario looked up to see all three of them waiting. Ash was waving to him while Absol was tapping his tail. Mightyena just smiled.

"Coming Abby!" cried Lucario as he teleported towards them.

"What did you just call me?" yelled Absol as they both ran forward. Ash and Mightyena chuckled.

"Reminds you of the old days huh?" asked Mightyena. Ash tensed before curtly nodding.

"Lets go, time to find Pikachu…" muttered Ash as he skated off. Mightyena shook her head before she started running towards them.

'please Lucario, bring back our Ash…'

**U-G-L-Y u AINT got NO alibi U ugly Hay Hay u UGLY U-G-L-Y u AINT got NO alibi U ugly Hay Hay u UGLY**

So how'd you like it? I have 200 hits on it so far and I need some more reviewers! It's so sad that I only have one (Whom I love cause they review both of my stories!)

Bye!

Wolf Anima logging out!


	7. wolfs note: Ash never had Exams!

JON-JON

JON-JON

Wolf Anima here

I know that this is not a chapter but please read this or you'll all be mad at me for a good but unexplained reason. I have 3 projects due Tues. (writing project), Thurs. (English essay), and Fri. (Science) and I have Final exams Science (Friday), English (Thursday), and Spanish (MANANA). I'm so sorry but until I finsh these and keep up with my job I won't be able to write anymore chapters! Sorry! But when I do get back I will write three more chapters for each story!! (I'm posting this on all my stories which is currently two in progress!) thanks for listening and wish me luck! I'll need it!

Wolf Anima

Logging out

for 4-5 days!

l l l l

GOMENASAI!!


	8. CONTEST people will kill me after this

Dear readers,

YO WOLFY-KUN is back baby! Well finals have been a drag and I've been so lazy so I apologize. I appreciate the comments, concerns, reviews, alerts, favs, and so on and so forth. Okay lets not beat around the bush shall we? This is an announcement.

I know that a lot of you love the "Lucario and the mystery of the silent boy" fic I put up. I have not been updating, plain and simple. A lot of others have been asking to adopt it. I refuse, (I know I'm selfish). So heres the deal.

I want one of you to write the next chapter or two. This is a contest. Each of you will write a chapter or more (Max. 3) continuing where I left off. I will review each one and decide who will win.

Whoever wins will have their chapter put in my story and have their name added to the story, put on my favs, and on my bulletin for my other writer friends I will put down only your username. I will pick 1 winner and 3 runner ups. I will ask the 3 runner ups to write the chapters after the winner.

I know this is boring but it has to be done, rule time……yuck!

Rule 1: Must be of some length. Min: 1 page (half a page is fine) Max: 5 page

Rule 2: Must be either K-T. I will not accept stories of M rating.

Rule 3: No Pokemon X Human. This is basically a friendship/adventure fic.

**Reminder: Ash is shy and quiet. So is Lucario. They are trying to be friends**.

**Reminder 2: there is no Max and May. If they are they are evil. Part of plot. No team rocet either, unless you can fit them in somehow then be my guest.**

Rule 4: I know that a lot of people swear in their fic's. I would prefer them not to. I like to keep mine clean. I will review all of them and if I pick a winner with swears I will either replace the words or censor them. (I'm a bum I know)

Rule 5: Gary and Ash must be friends. I don't care if they have crushes on one another (Yaoi) or if they're like brothers, or friends. I don't care but they have to be friends.

Rule 6: the start date is June 28th and the end date is July 20th. That basically gives you a month. All stories must be posted.

Rule 7: after you have posted your story send me a message so I can read it. if you don't want people to see it send your story through a message to me.

Rule 8: when posting be sure to give the reason (Contest) and who it is hosted by, so other people can join.

Rule 9: HAVE FUN!!!! This is meant for everyone to show their talent or developing talents. Who knows, if you do good, I may give you my story to work on and call it your own.

RULE 10: DO NOT FLAME OTHER CONTEST PEOPLE. I WILL NOT BAN YOU FROM THE CONTEST BUT I WILL TAKE YOUR FLAMING INTO CONSIDERATION AS I REVIEW.

**Reminder 3: your stories will be reviewed by my other friends, yokowriter7 and AnCafefan1 (Made up name). They will get a say in it too.**

GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! I hope to see your chapters soon. I'm sure I'll cry! Or something.

Over and out,

Wolfy-kun X3


	9. NEW Contest winners chapter!

.

Hello everyone, this is wolf anima. Sorry I've been gone. My computer crashed and I lost everything. Luckily this is still up. Now the first contest is over. The winner is…..

KITSUNE OF THE NIGHT SKY! Congrats, now this GUY has some talent! I didn't revise anything, so tell me and Him what you think! Don't forget to read the end for another announcement!

The world was speeding past the three Pokémon and one human traveling down the path. Ash rollerblading along it at high speed comparable to a car, the wind flowing through his raven black hair a new determination in his eye's and a rare smile on his face since there weren't any other humans around. On Ash's right side was Absol, on Ash's left was Kita the Mightyena, both where easily keeping up with their master/friend. Absol's strong legs easily propelling him alongside Ash, as the air that passed over his blade like tail created a low whistling like sound. Kita was bounding silently, her strides long and graceful. Not even lose gravel made a sound as each paw touched the trail. Just behind the trio was Lucario, Out of their line of sight; his red eyes looked over them curiously.

How was it that he had gotten so attached to this group? He wondered, after all, because of Sir. Aarons betrayal, Lucario didn't trust humans. Then why was he starting to trust these four humans, in particular the one skating right in front of him. In fact why was he trying to help Ash find his Pikachu? Confusion showed clearly on his face, being curious, Lucario closed his eyes as the dreadlocks on the back of his head raised up. Using his aura sight he watched down the path behind him, looking at the hummer that Kid, Brock, and Gary where riding in a distance back.

He chuckled quietly at the sight of Brock's Bonsliy jumping in an apparently unconscious Gary with a pair of good sized lumps on his head, dealt by Kid and Brock, both of whom where laughing at Gary's expense. Lucario opened his eye's seeing Ash, Absol, and Kita looking at him curiously, immediately his face went back to the unreadable mask it usually was. He felt disgusted with himself that he had let his emotions out so easily in front of a human, a human who, along with his friends would abandon him at the first chance after he helped them get what they want.

Ash looked at Absol and Kita sadly before his face became blank as well. "I had thought he was opening up to us." Kita muttered sadly as she focused back upon the path they where speeding down.

"He doesn't trust us plain and simple, in honesty, if it wasn't the master we where talking about, I would wonder why bother trying to get Jerk-ario to open up to us." Absol muttered.

"I heard that Abby." Lucario commented with a quick smile before it vanished.

"And I thought I told you, it's Ash, not master." Ash put his own comment in.

"Yes master." Absol replied getting a groan from Ash and a chuckle from Kita.

"You know we love you Ash, even if we don't follow your orders all the time." The Mightyena comforted as she nuzzled Ash's hand, a feat at the speed that they where traveling was rather impressive.

"I know, I know." Ask responded quietly as he pet both Kita and Absol getting a pair of growls that where almost purrs, and would have been had the two been cat Pokémon and not dog Pokémon.

This brought on another wave of curiosity from with in Lucario who promptly fought to squash it down. He did not need to get any more attached to any more humans, never again.

Back with the others Gary had finally regained consciousness, making Brock save his Bonsliy before Gary threw the little rock tree Pokémon out the window of kids hummer.

"What's the matter Gary?" Kid teased getting a glare from said brown haired teen.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gary responded as he looked up the path they where following and, from Kid's tracker, the same path ash and Lucario where traveling down.

This got Brock's attention. "Gary, what's up? This doesn't seem like you." The aspiring breeder asked.

Gary looked out the window a sigh escaping his lips.

"Look it's no secret that Ash and I weren't the best of friends the first time we met, in honesty I didn't like him, especially after the incident with my bike, and his powers, but I envied him, and the closeness he had with Kit and his Pokémon, especially Pikachu, yet when mew took Pikachu, I was able to get close, because for once I could see who he was. Now, I'm scared of losing that friendship when the reason Ash has been traveling the world with us is fulfilled." Gary admitted.

Kit sighed as she looked out her window her eye's moving across the sky as if searching for answers.

"Gary you know ash Every time some one even tried to attack us he is by our side as fast as he can, yes it's because the ones that come after us want to get to him, but he cares for us, if he didn't don't you think he would have left us behind long ago?" Gary turned his attention to Kit as she continued.

"Yes Pikachu was and still is Ash's closet friend. Yet you and Brock are the closet humans, besides my self, to get to him, and you are closer to Ash then Brock is. But I don't think any of us, will ever be able to as close to him as the Pokémon that he loves, after all out of our family, I was the only one to accept him." Kid sighed a tear running down her face.

"The Pokémon and the three of us is the closet he has to a family he has right now." Ash's sister finished before turning her attention back to Gary.

"So don't worry Gary, you wont lose your close friendship with ash, if any thing staying by his side will only strengthen it, abandon him though...." Kid trailed off, and Gary growled.

"Why would I abandon him?" Gary almost shouted. "I've been by his side as we scaled mountains, followed rumors into volcano's, and nearly been obliterated by legendary Pokémon and you think that I would turn my back on him just because we're getting close to the end of this chapter of our adventure? No I'm going to see this through to the end." Gary responded as Kids tracker beeped telling them that ash had stopped.

The three humans in the Hummer looked at each other as the sped along the path, the reason that Ash had stopped soon became apparent. Geysers had spouted in their path. And there was a hot spring that Ash, Absol, And Kita where staring with hope in their eye's. Seeing his friends and sister arrive, Ash's face went back to the emotionless mask he kept it as.

"Where is Lucario?" Brock asked the trio.

Ash jumped at the sound of his friend's voice before registering what Brock asked and looked around. How ever Kita raised a paw and pointed off to a rock near the geysers. Leaning against it was Lucario as he looked up at the top of the geysers. Watching the mist create rainbows as it converged upon the ground. Seeing the geysers as if for the first time, Brock pulled out a guide book and flipped through the pages he stuck his nose into it when he reached a page with the picture of the geysers

"Seems we're stuck here, once these geysers go off, there is no way around them. However there is natural hot springs that we can relax in till they recede." Brock explained.

Kid squealed. "Hear that Ash we're going to relax in the hot springs!" She called to Ash who twitched a smile that the group could barely see.

Absol and Kita looked at each other an idea coming to their minds as evil grins grew on their faces while Ash jumped down to his friends and sister, ready to relax even a little.

**How'd you like that? I think Kitsune is a great author. Now I have gotten maybe 17 -20 emails asking if theres another contest. Well there is. But this one has a goal. I can't write in safety due to the random crashes my computer makes so heres the goal. For anyone who has watched the movie, you know that next Ash finds a memory flower. But he falls into the water. Shall the next author make this dramatic? I don't know, but heres the goal. How will you depict this scene? **

Ash is reaching for the flower, but falls with the flower tight in his grip. Everyone expects him to come up in a second, a minute has passed and he is nowhere. Who will jump in and save him? And why does Ash hold onto the flower so dearly. And what happens after that? Does Gary/kid/lucario worry? Is a story told? 

That's for the author of the next chapter to decide. Write a story with that scene in any way you want. Yaoi fan or not! I don't care. The end date is December 20th! I'm giving you guys a lot of time here!! So do it!!


	10. SORRY!

Dear readers,

I am sorry to say that I will NOT be continuing this story. I'm sorry but I just can't, I've lost inspiration and school is killer and I need to focus on my grades. So here's the scoop, PM me about the story for two thing

If YOU want to adopt my story (Tell me what you have planned, pairings, events and we'll talk)

If you have a person in mind that would want to adopt the story (give me their URL and why they should adopt it)

PM me about that, and by the end of next week hopefully I will have this story adopted out so you all can enjoy reading it.

Again I'm Sorry but I got to focus on school

Over and Out

Wolf Mirage


	11. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

Hello all

I am discontinuing this story.

Kistunepunk400 will be adopting this story

I'm sorry but I do not have any attachment to this anymore

Love

WolfMirage


End file.
